


The Home Again Raid

by animefreak



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Rat Patrol
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak/pseuds/animefreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events at what was once Ahm Shere, Cheri just wanted to get home. She wasn't really intending to take Imhotep with her, was she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home Again Raid

January 1, 2009

Thud. Thump. Roll. Stop.

I opened my eyes, which I’d closed against the sandstorm Imhotep had called up. Above me was a blue sky with a sprinkling of wispy clouds. I lay in brittle grass, staring up. I heard a groan beside me and looked over. Imhotep lay face down in the dead grass. 

I sat up and looked around. Barn. Three rail fence enclosing barnyard. House. House! My house! With a yelp I leaped to my feet and ran, stumbling across the uneven ground, to the door. Punching in my code to the electronic lock and security system, I felt a wave of relief as I heard the door latch click and pushed the door open, stepping into the cool dark recesses of my adobe brick home. 

Home. The word pulsated through my mind like a record stuck on one groove or a rap turntable jammed in one sound. Home.

A shadow in the doorway alerted me to my being followed. I turned to meet Imhotep’s dark gaze, smiling like a maniac. “Imhotep, High Priest of Ra, master of magics, enter and be welcome.” It wasn’t quite the greeting of Dracula to Jonathan Harker, but then I wasn’t a vampire and he wasn’t an innocent real estate agent, or whatever it was Harker was.

“Welcome to the 21st century.”


End file.
